Barely Breathing
by CreatingMyDreamWorld
Summary: Sarah Jane is plagued by nightmares. Her life is turned upside down when the Trickster starts to show her changes he is making to her past in hopes of destroying her future. Will the one person she needs most come through for her?
1. Nightmares

Chapter One

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray my heart you choose to keep"

_Nightmares_

"Where am I?"

I was standing in the middle of a medium sized room with warm burgundy walls. The ceiling was full of stick-on stars and several large wooden bookcases lined the wall. A four poster bed was pressed up against the far wall next to a writing desk. There were papers everywhere and a large leather bound notebook sat on a night stand next to the bed. It took me a few seconds to realize I was in my old room in the TARDIS. _What in the world is going on? _I looked around the room again and even though I was lost as to how I got here; I smiled. This was my world in the good days, when my life had been changed forever. When I was young and strong, traveling space and time with that very special man. I walked around the room for a bit taking in the old articles strewn across the bed. Laughing at how I would get half way through one article, decide it was no good, then crumple it up and toss it over my shoulder.

I walked over to open the door on the far side of the room, which lead into the hallway, and stepped into the long white corridor. I looked around puzzled, the last time I was in the TARDIS it had changed so much, at least in the console room, so surely the rest of it would be different as well…but it looked like it did when I traveled with the Doctor long ago. My Doctor… my thoughts started to trail off so I shook my head to clear them. _Get a grip Sarah. I _need _to find out what's going on here… How did I get here? Where is the Doctor? Why has the TARDIS changed back?_ I looked around me and spoke to the walls "Do you know what's going on?", I felt silly asking out loud but the TARDIS was very surprising and often helpful to me when I traveled with the Doctor. After a second of feeling like a complete idiot a loud **BANG** came from down the empty hallway and the lights went out. "Hello?" I called out in the dark, "Can anyone hear me?" I took a few steps forward; then there was a crash. The floor tilted beneath me and my world spun. I fell into the wall of the TARDIS and yelped in surprise. "Anyone? Doctor? Please answer me!" The TARDIS was spinning and I was being thrown from wall to floor to ceiling and back again. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the sonic lipstick. In the dark I wasn't sure where the lights or even any stabilizers might be but I zapped it once anyway.

I fell to the floor as the TARDIS stabilized and the hallway was instantly bathed in an eerie green light. In all the times the TARDIS had been in need of repair I had never seen the lights go out, or felt it spin in 360's for that matter, so I wasn't sure if this was an emergency light or another unexplainable situation. I pocketed the sonic and stood up slowly hanging onto the wall just in case I would lose my balance due to how dizzy I was.

"No! NO! Not her! It's me you want!"

My blood went cold. I knew that voice. "Doctor!" I screamed and ran down the hall to the doors that, if my memory was correct, lead to the main console. I put hand out to push the door open as I ran but as soon I made contact with it I was thrown backwards. I fell to the floor and the wind was knocked out of me. I took several deep breaths then sat up slowly, ignoring a searing pain in my head as I got up, and walked toward the door again and just as I was about to touch the smooth surface my hand was forced backwards. "Oh no… no please not her! Leave her!" I heard the Doctor yell. There was desperation in his voice, and that made me panic

"No, Timelord. She is very precious to me. I need her." A far too familiar voice replied, and then there was a scream from another voice. It was familiar but…

I pulled out the sonic lipstick again and pointed it toward the center or the door. ZAP and I saw, for a second, the invisible wall shatter like glass and then it was gone, I reached forward again; nothing happened, so I pushed the door open and ran inside the room.

"Doctor!" I screamed as I took in the scene in front of me; and I gasped. The Doctor, in his 4th regeneration scarf and all was stuck in a force field like the one around the door except I could see it without the sonic lipstick. The Trickster standing next to the older console, laughing as the Doctor banged his fists against a red light wall trying desperately to free himself.

"Trickster! Let him go! Let him go NOW!" I shouted venom in my voice.

"Ah! Sarah Jane Smith how nice that you have come. Welcome to your worst nightmare only; after awhile you'll see you won't be able to wake up."

Then I heard a cry from the opposite side of the dimly green lit console room, "No please don't-don't do this! Doctor…Doctor, I'm so sorry…"

_Oh, you are KIDDING me!_ I thought to myself and spun around. Lying on the ground in heap a few feet from the console; was me. My younger near thirty year old self lying there clutching the sonic screwdriver in my right hand. My face was pale; as white as freshly fallen snow except for a crimson splash of blood above my right temple. I gasped and reached back inside my pocket for my sonic lipstick. _I've had enough of this._

"Oh no Sarah Jane, no helping your friend! Or yourself for that matter." The trickster said mockingly holding out his hand.

"As if I'd hand it over to you!" I snapped at him aiming around him to try to free the Doctor but As soon as I zapped the sonic the Trickster snapped his finger and it flew from my hand; landing somewhere in the dark room behind me.

"NO!", I cried, searching franticly around in the dark for the sonic.

"Get out of here! He'll kill you! He has control of the TARDIS! PLEASE! Save Sarah… Get her out how you came!" The Doctor yelled to me from his cage then he yelped in pain and fell to the floor. That image was burned into my memory.

"No helping Sarah Jane! This is just the beginning of your end. Soon you shall fall in reality." The trickster said to me before pressing a button on the console and disappearing.

"NO! Come back! You MONSTER! YOU-", I was cut off as the TARDIS spun again. All I remember was seeing the Doctor twitching on the floor holding his chest in agony before I looked over and saw younger self; eyes wide, terror filled, tears streaming down my face yelling to me and then the Doctor, "Get out! Save yourself! Oh Doctor! I'm so sorry! I-I need to tell you that I-"

I shook my head as I grabbed onto the console trying to press any and every button I could remember the Doctor using to stabilize the TARDIS. I was crying I tried not to look at myself or at the Doctor. "No…no no NO! TRICKSTER DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL-" I was cut off as the console exploded.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed and sat bolt upright I was lying on the couch in the living room breathing heavily. I was shaking from fear and when I thought about what I had seen I felt a lump growing in my throat and tears slid down my face, "It was just a nightmare, Sarah." I told myself trying to calm down, "Just a bad dream, Mistress." K-9 told me as he came into the room. I got up and walked up the stairs to my bedroom even though I knew it was pointless. I wouldn't sleep after what I saw.

It wasn't until the morning when I looked into the bathroom mirror that I saw I had the same crimson cut on my temple as I had seen on my younger self in the nightmare; that's everything started to go downhill and reality became a living nightmare.

"Shine it down, lead me home, back to him.

Bring me back to him…"

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm trying to get better at writing… not the best but entertaining? I hope…

This is set after Luke goes to college in the SJA, and Sarah Jane is just settling into life at home without him. Please review. The lyrics I put in the beginning and end really made me think about what Sarah's nightmares might have been like after the Doctor left her in Aberdeen…

Song lyrics: Light A Way by He Is We

Thanks for reading; it means a lot to me!

~L


	2. Reality

Chapter Two

"Slip my pride to the side,  
>Tear me open look inside,<br>Just to see how many times you've really made these eyes cry."

Reality

I dabbed the blood off of my head with shaking hands. _It's wasn't real, it couldn't have been. It's just a coincidence. _I threw the soiled towel in the hamper and looked myself over in the mirror.No matter how many times I tried to convince myself that my nightmare was brought on by this mysterious cut I couldn't shake the icy feeling that went down my spine every time I remembered it. After I took a shower, got dressed, and asked K-9 if he had any idea how I had managed to cut my head during the night, without any success, I sighed. After that I walked up to the attic, plopped down in the oversized armchair and fiddled with my thumbs lost in thought.

_That NEVER happened. It was just a nightmare Sarah, shake it off already! It felt so real though… _I shuddered as visions of the Doctor in agony flashed inside my head. _And me… oh gosh what had the Trickster done to me? I'm over thinking, that's all. I haven't had nightmares like that since… _I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair running my fingers through my hair, _He left me. _A tear escaped my closed eye and I reached up quickly to brush it away before I could let those painful memories come rushing back. _I'm exhausted from working on that article so late last night that's why I'm so emotional… Maybe a nap will do me some good. Prove to myself it was a onetime thing. Then I can call Luke when I'm rested._

"K-9?" I called standing up from the chair as he came into the attic. "Yes Mistress."

"I'm going to take a nap, I'm not feeling well. While I'm asleep, stay alert for any alien activity and if anything starts happening wake me up immediately." I told him sternly.

"Affirmative Mistress. Beginning a scan of the area now."

I smiled, "Good dog, K-9", I had the best metal dog in the entire universe, man's best friend indeed. If K-9 couldn't find any trace around the house; later on I would ask Mr. Smith to scan me.

I walked down the hallway to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I took off my boots and laid down on my back in the middle of the bed staring up at the ceiling. I was afraid to close my eyes. Petrified of what my dreams might have in store. _More horrific changes in to past?_ I sighed and shut my eyes telling myself to calm down as I drifted out of conciseness and into the world of my dreams.

"Oi! What are you doing laying there? Why aren't you wearing any shoes?" a voice said and I felt something poke me in the ribs. My eyes flew open and I was staring into the face of a child. He looked about five and he held a stick in his right hand.

I was lying on a sidewalk someplace I didn't recognize. "How the he-… Where am I?" I sat up on my elbows and looked around. It was sunny and a breeze was whipping my hair around my face. I got up off the pavement and noticed a car parked nearby but…_Wait… that's different…_ I shook my head and turned my attention to the blonde boy, "Hello, I'm Sarah Jane." I said to him and held out my hand.

"I'm Ryan!" he said proudly putting his stick down to shake my hand vigorously.

"It's nice to meet you Ryan." I told him, "Um-Ryan could you tell me where I am?" I asked trying not to sound like a lost moron.

"Aberdeen, I live in that house," He gestured to a white house behind me, "why?" He asked curiously.

"Oh-um I'm just making sure. Thanks!" I gave him a smile but he just nodded and raised his eyebrows, "You came out of nowhere; just like that box."

If I wasn't taking him seriously before I certainly was now, "What box Ryan?"

"That blue police box, of course!" He said taking my hand again and pulling me around the corner of the street. There it was, just like he said. _Oh my god…Aberdeen? This is it. _

"But you just popped up, the box made a funny sound."

I could feel the color drain from my face as I stared at, what had to be, the TARDIS. _It's today; the day I left. I could stop myself from leaving… I could knock on the door and tell myself or the Doctor everything. Maybe everything would change… Just maybe._

_NO. _I told myself trying to be strong, _you can't change the past; it all worked out in time! You have your own life now with Luke. Yes, you were alone and heartbroken for a while but you got through it! _But I wanted to save myself from all the pain. All of the tears that I cried in vain to bring Him back. To change our goodbye. To just tell him-

Just then the door opened, and I saw myself step out onto the street. "Don't…" I whispered to myself, and closed my eyes. I didn't need to look to know what was happening.

VWORP-VWORP-VWORP

"That's the sound!" Ryan screamed from my side.

My eyes flew open, "NO!" _I'm missing my chance! I need to do this! _ I ran out into the street and sprinted toward my younger self, "Go back!" I shouted, "Don't let him leave you- Oi!" I was right next to myself and yet I didn't seem to even know I was here. I reached out to tap myself on the shoulder, "Oi! Can't you hear me?" I gasped as my hand went right through my shoulder. "What! No! He can see me you have to be able to too!" I was waving my arms franticly trying to get myself to respond.

I gave up and just stood still, watching hopelessly as my past self turned back around and watched the TARDIS disappear. _I look so detached already…_ "No… NO PLEASE! COME BACK!" I ran toward the spot on the street where the TARDIS had just disappeared. Tears stung in my eyes, I had lost my only opportunity to save myself so much pain. _Why? Oh, Sarah, you stupid girl why did you ever walk away? _I mentally scolded myself over and over.

"Sarah Jane?" I heard Ryan call to me from the sidewalk, then a reply, "Do I know you?" I turned back around and saw my younger self talking to Ryan.

"NO! Not you, Sarah Jane! Over there."

I stood still watching myself scan the street looking puzzled, "There's no one else here and my name is Sarah Jane."

"But- but she's right there!" Ryan said pointing to me.

"She can't see or hear me Ryan…" I said walking back over to where he and myself stood, "But sadly I can see and hear her…" I couldn't hold it in anymore warm tears escaped my eyes and cascaded down my face.

"Hey, don't cry Sarah Jane." He said looking worriedly up at me.

"I'm not crying and I think you had better go home young man." My younger self told him. _You should be crying. _I thought as I watched myself walk away whistling. _**Whistling. **__What the bloody hell was I so happy about?_

"She- she couldn't see you!" Ryan said watching her go around the corner. "No. She couldn't." I told him shakily through the tears, "Why don't you go home now Ryan. I have to leave and-and thanks for everything." He didn't seem to want to budge but I started walking away before he could interject. I was wiping the tears off my face, but I couldn't help it. I didn't need to remember that I walked away… it was too much for me.

"Had enough yet Sarah Jane?" _TRICKSTER!_

"Where are you?" I shouted to the sky and spun around, "I've had enough of this! Enough of your mind games!"

"I've broken you in the past and now I'll be coming for you in the present, when all the pieces fall together your life will fall apart." I heard him chuckle darkly.

"What are you talking about!"

"All of your fear and pain from the past will weaken you on the inside until you're nothing. Until you have nothing to keep you there… Then it will all be over. Soon."

"No! I'm stronger now! I've moved on! I-"

**SLAM **

I was no longer looking at an empty street but far off planets, UNIT, the TARDIS console room, the Doctor's regenerations. Then what I had seen today; myself left behind to start over.

Little did I know it would take years to repair the broken pieces of my smashed heart when I learned He wasn't coming back for me.

"Mistress! A parallel time vortex has been open."

I gasped and my eyes shot open; heart thudding in my chest. I was looking up at my bedroom ceiling where I was still laying on my back. I jumped up and threw the door open, "What's the source K-9?"

"Locating, Mistress." I sprinted to the attic and shouted as I opened the door, "Mr. Smith I need you!"

A gust of air and Mr. Smith opened and said, "Sarah Jane I have located a parallel timeline."

"Is it my timeline by any chance?" I said sarcastically.

"Every link of the timeline is a point in your life. A memory or dream. It is changing the past through your memories, Sarah Jane.", Mr. Smith stopped and I felt my heart sink.

"Those aren't memories and dreams, Mr. Smith. They're nightmares."

"Mistress, the time vortex source has been located in your mind." K-9 said coming into the attic.

"I have already informed Sarah Jane of that, K-9"

"Oh stop it you two!" I sighed and messaged my temples, "Mr. Smith can you destroy or isolate this parallel time?"

"Insufficient power." _I should have known. _"Sarah Jane you should know that when you fall asleep the vortex will grow due to lack of distractions."

"I guessed that", I said dryly, "But what am I supposed to do? You can't close it and I have to sleep… Mr. Smith, see if you can locate the Trickster he has to be around, watching…" I shuddered.

"Searching, Sarah Jane I'll alert you once I have the results. You should also know that the time vortex could distort your memories in time." I nodded solemnly and decided to have a cup of tea then call Luke at school to calm me down so I could think straight.

I stood near the kitchen window sipping my tea. It was one o'clock and I already felt drained. _I have to stop myself from having nightmares. I have to find out how the Trickster plans to use a parallel timeline to destroy me here. Yes, I'll be bloody exhausted with lack of sleep because of these nightmares, but I'm not seeing how that's going to allow him to-_

_OH- I am SO thick!_

_He isn't going to defeat me here… every time I fall asleep I get crossed over into that parallel world and he decides who can see and hear me and what I see and hear. He is going to trap me inside a changed timeline! He controls when I wake up! He's going to make me live in a false reality stuck between now and then and who knows where else… a parallel timeline. OH STUPID, STUPID!_

"I have to stay awake…" _I'm stuck in a terrifying reality now; until I can find some way to destroy that timeline_. Sleep had always been a comfort to me all these years. I could dream; Dream of traveling again, with my Doctor and it would get me through the tough times but now… "Doctor…" I whispered, "I need you." And for just a second, I could have sworn I saw Him in front of my eyes when I blinked. Realizing my own mind was playing tricks on me now only made more tears slide down my checks as the memories of my nightmares came flooding back at full force. 

"Mistress!" K-9 called to me rolling into the kitchen.

"Not now K-9!" I said wiping tears from my eyes and walking past him into the living room to call Luke.

"But Mistress, escalation of temporal flux… Mistress, Temporal flux is fading…"

"Running round my head  
>What did I do wrong?<br>Tell me it's my fault  
>You didn't lead me on, well that's good to know"<p>

A/N: And this is what happens when I'm stuck in the house with music on repeat. Sometimes I wonder if I'm getting better or worse… At least I'm getting somewhere! Also, I know K-9 went to Oxford with Luke but I just thought he might have come to stay with Sarah Jane for a while…

Well, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!

Let me know what you think?

Lyrics: Fall by He Is We

~L


	3. Collision

Chapter Three

"Here's my heart in a postcard, darling  
>Just one step from the edge<br>Sleep alone and it's so hard, darling  
>You're next to me in my head"<p>

Collision

Thank god I have Luke. He's doing well, as usual. Even told me he met a girl at the library the other day, although after he realized he might have said too much he shut up like a clam. I laughed when he told me how he tried to stop a student from using the wrong chemicals in his advance placement science class but he wasn't quite fast enough and the room had to be evacuated due to the smoke. He said he had to run to the library again and I didn't press him for details just told him to be careful and have fun. Not that those two things ever went hand in hand.

I was feeling a little better after talking to him. Luke always made me smile even when we were surrounded by aliens. I laughed, _That's my son. _I set the phone back on the charger and went upstairs to the attic to finish another article on the explosion of an abandoned warehouse last week. Plus, I wanted to check the progress on Mr. Smith's scan for the Trickster. I pushed open the door for K-9 to go through before me and as soon as I stepped into the room Mr. Smith was speaking, "Sarah Jane I cannot find the location of the Trickster."

I sighed, "He HAS to be around here somewhere! How else would he know when I'm asleep?" I sat down on the steps and stared at Mr. Smiths screen showing the scan of the area. "You know what- I'm not going to let him rule my life. He can't do this to me…he isn't going to take my memories away from me and he certainly isn't going to get away with invading my dreams!" I stood up and walked over to the couch, "I'm going to beat him at his own game! K-9, scan the area, Mr. Smith send out a telepathic pulse to send me to sleep."

"Sarah Jane I must warn you, your timeline is becoming stretched if it should be pulled much more-"

"Just do it Mr. Smith! I'm going to find out what's going on. I'm taking the straight up approach." I laid back and took a deep breath.

_I won't forget, Doctor. I'm going to set this right; don't worry._

"Sarah Jane temp-"

"Just do it Mr. Smith!" I shouted and shut my eyes.

"Complying Sarah Jane, REM sleep in five, four, three, two, one."

**VWORP**

_Wait I'm not asleep yet… that sound… can't open my eyes, so tired…Doctor?_

Finally I felt like I was able to fend off the feeling of sleep and I could open my eyes. Once again I was lying on well… _Oh no. I'm in limbo. NOT AGAIN. _

"Trickster!" I shouted and stood surrounded by the nothingness of a place that shouldn't exist. Everything changed as I yelled his name. The white surroundings turned to black and a strong wind was blowing around me.

"You just want me to take control of you faster don't you Sarah Jane?" I heard the Trickster's voice all around me.

"Show you're self!" I yelled over the wind which was now nearly blowing me over in the nothingness.

"I can feel your timeline straining to hold on to you… it was so strong. Took me a very long time to find the right loose threads to pull at but now I have you just where I want you." His voiced changed and now I was regretting my decision to fall asleep. Maybe I couldn't talk my way out of this after all.

"Hmmm- you're weak Sarah Jane. Let's see what happens when I do **this**!"

"NO!" I screamed and fell to my knees clutching my chest; it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me but then pain started to shoot through my head. Visions flashed in front of my eyes. The Doctor in Italy, aunt Lavinia's house, Josh and Nat in my flat, running from Mrs. Wormwood with Luke and Maria, K-9 and Mr. Smith in the attic.

"What's wrong Sarah Jane? Memories to strong for you?"

I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream from the pain that was spreading to my heart, "Leave me alone Trickster. I'll stop you I'll-AH!" More visions took my breath away; my nightmare in the TARDIS, myself out cold on the floor, the Doctor leaving me, Lavinia's funeral. It was too much to see… it felt so real. All of my emotions fighting inside of me mixed with the raging physical pain.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else. Anything to distract me from the movie playing behind my eyes. I tried to take a few deep breaths but the intense pain was just multiplying and spreading through my back.

"Don't fight it Sarah Jane. It will be so much faster if you just let yourself be ripped apart." He chuckled and I felt his hand grab my arm, tear it away from my chest, and twist it behind my back.

"Ah- no NO!" I closed my eyes and screamed the pain was too much; mentally and physically.

"Sarah!" _Oh god please… Don't be playing games with my head._

"DOCTOR! HELP ME!" I screamed with all the strength I had left but the Trickster pulled my arm father back and couldn't fight the pain anymore. _DOCTOR! PLEASE I NEED YOU! Is it really you? My Doctor?_

"SARAH, WAKE UP! You can do this! Think of me, and K-9. Only of us; only the good. COME ON SARAH! I'm right here waiting for you!"

I screamed as the Trickster pushed me down to the floor releasing my arm and I fought with everything I had left.

"She's almost gone timelord! You're too late! Sarah Jane Smith is mine!"

"DOCTOR!" I shouted through tears that were streaming down my face.

"THINK SARAH; FIGHT!"

I thought of Luke, Clyde, Maria, and Rani, of saving the planet, of Nat and Josh joking around in the coffee shop, and the Trickster screamed in rage.

"That's it Sarah! Come on; you can do it!" The pain was still holding strong but my head was clearing.

I thought of all the planets I had been to, the Doctor calling me his best friend. I could breathe a little easier; I was able to open my eyes and see the Trickster standing a few feet away. I kept thinking about the Doctor of our travels to far off worlds.

"COME ON SARAH! WAKE UP!"

I felt the pain starting to fully slip away and the wind stopped as I felt myself collapse with fatigue.

"Next time Sarah Jane Smith! You'll be mine!" Was the last thing I heard the Trickster say before I lost conciseness.

"Sarah!" I jolted awake and screamed, "DOCTOR! OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!" I was trembling and tears were falling down my face.

I didn't care that I had a huge migraine or that my arm felt like it had been ripped out of its socket He was here. Hat, scarf, and all!

"Ssshhh- Sarah, it's alright. We're going to stop this." He pushed my bangs off of my forehead and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Doctor- I-" I couldn't tell me. I was so afraid I would break. There was no way I could fight that again it took almost everything I had and now I was weak. Defeated.

"It's alright Sarah. By the way- I think you've became even more beautiful, if that was possible." He said and his signature grin lit up his face.

I laughed and tried to stop shaking, but I couldn't fight the emotional waves that were flying through me. My body shook with tears and he held me steady while speaking encouraging words to try to calm me down. "It's going to be alright Sarah. I won't let him hurt you any longer. We can stop this by fixing the damage to your timeline."

"Oh Doctor… those nightmares… the first nightmare…that wasn't really you was it?" I asked looking into his piercing eyes.

"Let's not discuss this now Sarah. Just- just relax." He said rubbing his hands up and down my arms. He was on the floor next to the couch kneeling over me. I hadn't felt this helpless for a long time now. "Doctor… how did you-"

"I'm always looking out for you, Sarah Jane, but I realized this was getting serious. I wanted to come sooner but I got caught in the time vortex, so it took a little more time… I'm sorry I let him hurt you." He told me taking my small shaking hand in his.

"It's fine Doctor. You're here now… and everything will be alright." I said giving him my bravest of smiles.

"We'll talk about this later. Rest now. The TARDIS is generating a force field around your timeline trying to repair the rips. It's just going to take some time."

"No! No Doctor I- I can't sleep what if I'm not safe yet? What if the Trickster can still-"

"Sarah."

I shut my mouth and relaxed under his gaze, "Trust me." He told me seriously.

"I… can try." I said weakly.

"Good!" He told me smiling. He stood up and stared at me for a few seconds before leaning back down and whispering into my ear, "Everything will be alright." I closed my eyes content with his assurance, but then he did something I didn't expect.

He pulled back from my ear and I thought he was going to move away but his lips brushed mine in a gentle kiss that sent my head spinning.

"Sick and tired of pretending, darling  
>That you'll ever come back"<p>

A/N: Being sick isn't good for writing a story! _ but somethings I just can't control.

I hope you like the story so far and yes it's Sarah after series 4 in the SJA and the 4th Doctor.

Thanks so much for reading!

Let me know what you think

~L

Lyrics: Hey Monday - Wish You Were Here


End file.
